Toybox
by Samus Star
Summary: Story ideas that float around my head when I write.


The Lucky Fox (Remaster)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any the charters in this story.

A young man with red hair is sitting at a small ramen stand. He is wearing a pair of fake glasses on his face. The young man knew that Konoha is still looking for him. He hates that Konoha did not care about his parent's wishes. The young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki, he hates what Konoha has become.

Naruto is dress in a dark orange shirt with a white swirl on the back. He is wearing a light jacket which is a tan color. Also, he is wearing black shinobi pants with sandals. The young man has whisker like scars on each check. Naruto has blue eyes looking over a letter that was sent to him.

The letter reads, "Mr. Uzumaki, I need you go to Honeybee Village. About two days ago, I sent a spy to the village. The spy sent some information about a rouge group called Black Dogs Mercenaries. I have lost contact with the spy. Naruto, I need to know what is going on in that village. As leader of Land of Vegetables, I am humbling ask for your help."

Signed Haruna

Naruto put the letter away so he can eat his food. The ex-shinobi notice two young women walking by the stand. One of the women looks at Naruto before they left the stand. They walk out of hearing range so they can speak. The young woman with long blue hair points to a group of trees. Naruto sees the two-young woman go into the woods.

Naruto thinking, "I am going to follow those two kunoichi. I think they are up to something."

The young woman with brown hair ask, "Is that really Naruto Uzumaki, the shinobi that beat Garra back in the Chunin Exams? I want to fight him, Yuuha!"

The young woman with blue hair reply, "Yes, but we are not here to start a fight, Kasumi."

Kasumi looks at her life-long friend. Yuuha is wearing a purple blouse and a skirt of the same color. She has a pair of black shorts under her skirt. Yuuha has green eyes that goes with her long blue hair. She is wearing shinobi sandals with a kunai pouch on her left leg.

A confuse Kasumi ask, "I thought we going to test Naruto. You said that we need his help to save are village. Are you going back on your word, Yuuha?"

Yuuha looks at her life-long friend. Kasumi is wearing a fishnet shirt with a kimono top. The kimono top is purple with dark purple strips in the front. She is wearing black shorts with her outfit. Kasumi has red eyes that goes with her black hair. She is wearing shinobi sandals with a tan to on her back. Kasumi has a kunai pouch on her right leg.

Yuuha reply, "No, I am just think it is odd that Naruto is here. I wonder if Lady Haruna sent him to check out Honeybee Village."

Kasumi a grin slowly appears on her face, "Then Lady Haruna might know the dangers around Honeybee Village. I hope Naruto can help us against the Black Dog Mercenaries."

Yuuha smirks, "If the rumors are true about Naruto then he will help us."

Kasumi leans back against a tree. She looks at the blue sky with clouds going by. The young kunoichi has heard many stories about Naruto's heroic deeds. Of course, Kasumi thought the rumors were far out there. How can one man save four countries then be kick out of his village?

Yuuha looks at friend as she watches the clouds go by. The young woman knew that Kasumi is thinking about Naruto. Kasumi want to be like Naruto and save people from evil. Yuuha did not want break Kasumi's dream. Konoha has been trying to smear Naruto's name. They were trying make Naruto into some kind monster in human skin.

Yuuha in a teasing voice, "We can meet your hero if you want to Kasumi. He just at that ramen stand that we just past. You can flirt with him all you want without anybody get in the way."

A blushing Kasumi starts blabbing, "Naruto might not want talk to me. He must have dozens of women throwing themselves at him. Naruto is a living hero, who save many women from their terrible fate. I am just a young kunoichi, who is trying to get by."

Yuuha hugs Kasumi before she rants on, "I just teasing you, Kasumi. You need to calm down before you work yourselves into a frenzy."

Yuuha breaks the hug with Kasumi. The young kunoichi gives Yuuha a stern look. Yuuha simile a bit at the pouted look that her friend was giving her. While Kasumi giving dirty looks at her friend, a stick snaps close by. The two kunoichis notice a group of thugs coming from the forest in front of them.

Yuuha question, "What is the Red Wasp Gang doing this far south?"

Kasumi puts a finger on her chin, "Yea, they work around Blackwood Village. We should ask them, I am sure they will tell us."

Yuuha and Kasumi notice the number of the Red Wasp Gang. There only six of them in front of them. Both kunoichis knew how the Red Wasp Gang works. They would send a dozen of men on their patrols. The Wasps knew how much trouble shinobi can be in their line of work.

The Red Wasp Gang members are wearing long sleeve shirts that are red. They are wearing a black vest that covers their shirt. The Red Wasp Gang are wearing black pants with sandals. Yuuha looks at Kasumi as she slowly reaches for her tan to. The young kunoichi stops moving her hand when the leader raise his hand.

The leader said, "We are not with the Red Wasp Gang. We do not want to fight you."

Yuuha ask, "Why should I believe you!?"

A male voice reply, "Because he is telling the truth."

Everyone looks towards the voice to see Naruto walking into the clearing. Kasumi's face turns a little red when she sees her hero. The young man looks at the two kunoichi before turning back to the leader.

Naruto said, "Shin, I am happy to see you alive. But, why are they with you."

Shin reply, "They want out of the Red Wasp Gang. I will tell you more when we are out of danger. Do you have a safe place to talk nearby?"

Kasumi reply, "We can use our hideout near Red Clay Creek. Only Yuuha and I know where the place is.

Yuuha shouts, "Kasumi, we should not get involved with them!"

Kasumi looks at her friend in shock. Yuuha looks away from her friend. The young woman did not want her friend to get hurt. Kasumi turns back toward Naruto for help. The young shinobi runs his hand through his hair. Then Shin remembers something that he overheard during a meeting with the Black Dogs.

Shin ask, "Are your names Yuuha and Kasumi the Free Shinobis from the Land of Birds?"

Kasumi reply, "Yes, Yuuha and I are from the Land of Birds. Why do you ask?"

A worry Shin looks at Naruto, "They are on the Black Dog's hit list."

Naruto said, "We have no choice but to work together."

Writer's Notes: If anyone wants a story for this preview. Just send a message to me on PM message.


End file.
